yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Macelle/Fransızca/1+99
thumb|S.24 Art12 thumb|s25 Art.19 thumb|s 26 Art.33 thumb|s 27 Art.42thumb|s 28 Art.50 thumb|s 29 Art.57 thumb|S.30 Art.63 thumb|s 31 Art.68 thumb|S.32 Art. 74 thumb|s 33 Art.81 thumb|s 34 Art. 87 thumb|S35 Art 94 — 24 — qu'on n'aura pas prouvé qu'il a eu lieu à une époque plus reculée. Art. 12.— En princi pe, on doit donner aux termes leur sens vérit8ble. Art. 13.— Devant une déclaration précise, or ne doit pas avoir égard' à la présomption . Art.14 Une disposition claire et précise ne compor e pas d'interprétation. Art 15.— Ce qui existe contrairement à la loi ne peut serv•r de précédent pour établir une règle applicable à un cas semblable. Art. 16.— Une interprétation n'est pas annulée par une autre interprétation. Art.17 difficulté provoque la facilité. En d'autres termes, la nécessité de remédier à une situation embarrassée est un motif légitime pour prendre, dans ce but, des mesures propres à résoudre les difficultés, et pour se montrer olérant. Les dispositions de la loi relatives au prêt, à la novation par substitution de débiteur (llavalé), à l'interdiction,el beaucoup d'autres,se fondent urce principe. La tolérance et les tempérarnents apportés pc r les jur•sconsu tes à la rigueur de la loi en découlent égalemenl. Art. 18.— Il faut se montrer large dans l'applicaLion des règles aux choses dont l'exécution est dimcile Autrement dit, lorsqu•on voit de la difficulté dans l'exécution d'une chose, ont peut avoir recours à des tempé aments. — 25 — Art. 19.—1 est tout aussi bien défendu de causer un dommage que d'y répondre par un au re dommage. Art. 20.— On doit mettre Gn ù tout ce qui peut causer un dommage. Art . 21.—Il est permis de faire ce qui est défendu, quand on est sous le coup d une force majeure. (Conf. Code Pénal Fr. 6' in fine. Art .22 — La force majeure s'apprécie selon sa valeur. Art . 23.— Ce que, la loi permet en raison d'un mo, tif déterminé cesse d'être permis une fois ce motif disparu. Art. 24.— Lorsque-l obstaclé qu• s'opp à l'exerCice d'un droit disparait, celui-ci reprend sa vigueur. Art. 23.— Il n'est pas permi de réparer un dommage au moyen d'un dommage semblable. Art. 26. — On doit préférer le dommage privé au dommage public. C'est en vertu de ce principe qu'on empêche un médecin ignoran d'exerc sa profession. Art. 27.— On peut réparer un dommage considérable par un dommage moins important. Art. 28. En présence de deux maux. on doit préférer le moindre pour éviter le plus grand. Art 29.— De deux maux on chois•t le moindre Art. 30.— La pré ervalion d'un mal est préférable à la réalisation d'un profit. Art 31.— Le dommage doit être écarté autant qu'il est possible. Art. 32 — Ce qui est exigé pour la satisfaction d'un — 26 — besoin public ou privé esl admis cotnme•une nécessité légitime. C'est en vertu de ce principe qu on a permis la vente à réméré. Cette espèce, de vente a été, adm•se pour la première fois en Boukharie où le grand accroissement des dettes de la population l'avait rendue nécessaire. Art. 3.3.— Le besoin, quelque grand qu'il so•t, n'a' néantit pas le droit d'autrui. Ainsi, celui qui. poussé par la faim, mange le pain d'autrt i, est tenu d'en payer ensu• e la valeur. Art.32.— Il est défendu d'offr•r une chose qu'Il est défendu d'accepter. Art. 33.— Ce qu'il est défendu de faire, il est également défendu de l'exiger d'autrt i. Art. 36. — L'usage a force de loi ; c'est-à-dire qu'on peut prend e l'bsage et la coutume, soit généraux soit particulierq,cc mme base d'un jugement. (Conf. Loi du 30 Ventôse an XII, a t. 7 ) Art. 37.— Ce que l'usage a consacré devient une• règle à laquelle on dot se conformer. (Conf. C.N.1135 et 1160.) Art. 38. Ce qui, d'après l'usage, es considéré comme impossible, est répt té réellement impossible. Art. 39. Il est hors de doute que l'application de la loi pe It varier avec le temps. Art. 40.—- Le sen littéra des termes peut être modifié par l'usagc (Conf. C. N. 1 159.) Art. 41.— L'usage n'est valable qu'à la condition d'être général ou prédominant. — 27 — Art. 42.— On n'accorde la valeur d'un ustge prédomimnt qu'à ce qui est généralement répandu,et nom pas aux cas exceptionnels. Art. 43.— Ce qui est consacré par l'usage tient lieu de convention expresse. (Conf C. N. 1160.) Art.44 Dang le commerce, les usages ont Id même force que les conven ions forrnelle . (Conf. C.N. 4'135-1160). Art.45 Ce qui est consacré p r l'usage a li même force•que ce qui est formellement établi par une loi. Art. 46.— Lorsque dans un acte nécessaire il y a empêchement, c'est l'empêchement qui l'emporte sur la nécessité. Aet• , en vertu de ce principe, le débiteur ne peut tendre l'objet qu'il a constitué en gage entre les mains de son créancier. Art. 47.— C e qui dépend na urellement dune chose en dépend aussi légalement. En conséquence, lorsqu on vend la femelle pleine, d'un animal, on est censé en avoir vendu en même temps le polit. Art.48 On ne peut disposer de l'accessoire indépendamment du principal. Par exemple, on ne p ut pas vendre séparément le petit à naitre d'une.femelle pleine. Art.49 — Le propriétmre d'une chose l'est en même temps de celles qui en sont les accessot •es néces• saires. (Conf. C. N. 516). — 28 — Ainsi, l'acheteur d'une maison acquiert aussi la jouissance du passage qui y mène. Art 50. -— La perte du principal entraine celle de l'accessoire Art. 51 . Un droit éteint ne peut plus revivre. En d'autres termes, la déchéance d'un droit est irréparab)e. Art. 52.— Une chose entachée de nullité rend également nul tout ce qui en fait partie. Art. 53' .-— Lorsque la remise d'un objet dù est impossible on doit en payer la contre v, leur. Art. 54 — Ce qui n'est pas permis directement peut l'être indirectement. Ainsi, 11 n'est pas permi à l'acheteur de donner au vendeur mandat de prendre livraison de la chose vendue ; mais si celui qui a acheté du grain donne à son vendeur un sac pour y mettre le grain acheté après l'avoir mesuré, et que le vendeur le fasse, on considère la tradition comme i Id'rectement accomplie. Art. 55.— Une chose nulle dans le principe peut devenir valable, une fois accomplie. Par exemple, la donation d'une part indivise est nulle ; mais une fois l'objet donné, si un fers se fait reconnaitre coproprié• taire d'une part indiv•se du méme objet, la donation n'est pas pour cela annulée,mais se trouve seulement réduite à la part restante. Art. 56.— Il est plus facile de maintenir une chose déjà accomplie que den permettre l'accomplissement dès le principe. -29 — Art. 57.— Les actes à titre gratuit ne deviennent parfaits que par la tradition. Ainsi, une donation n'est- pas parfaite tant que le donataire n'est pas entré en possession de la chose donnée. (ContrÒ C. N. art. 938). Art. 58.— Le pouvoir de toute autorité est fondé sur l'utilité générale. Art. 59.— LeS pouvoirs de la tutelle spéciale sont plu grands que -ceux de la tutelle générale. Par exemple, en ce q li concerne un vakouf, le Mu. tébéli (administrateur) a plus de pouvoirs que le Kadi. Art. 6O. = Un terme doit plutôt s'interprèter dans un sens qui lui fasse produire un effet que dans le sens où il n'en aurait' aucun. (Conf. C. N. 1 157). Autrement dit, -tant qu'il est possible de donner un sens quelconque à un terme on ne doit pa le laisser de côté comme vide de sens. Art. 61 Lorsqu'On ne peut interprêtcr les termes dans leur sen prepre, on prend en considération leur sens figuré. (Conf. C. N. "56). Art. 62. — On n'a pas égard aux termes auxquels 11 est e mpossible de prêter, un sen . C'est-à-d•re, lorsqu'il n'est possible de donner à un terme ni un sens propre ni un sens figuré, on ne lui attribue aucune valeur. Art. 63.— S'agissant de choses •ndivisibles, la men lion de la partie équivaut à la mention du tout. Art. 64--- Ce qu• est absolu doit produire des effe s Art. 66.— Toute réponse est réputée contenir les termes mêmes de la demande. ë) une réponse, on se bo ne ù confir(ner purement et Simplement la demande, on est censé en avoir répété les termes mêmes. Art. 67.— On ne peut attribuer une signification au silence. Mais le silence équi.vaut à déclaration si l'on se tail alors qu'on est tenu de parler. C'est-à-dire, lorsque quelqu'un garde le silence, on ne peut le considérer comme. ayant fait elle ou telle déciaration mais lorsqu'il se tait dans une circonstance où il est Ienu de parler, son silence équivaut à aveu et adhésion. (t) Autrement ; Toute réponse est reputée correspondpe à la demande. Art. 68.—- La notion que l'on acquier des choses cachées au moyen de leurs maaifestations appa en.tes, tient lieu de la vérité. Cest-à-dire, pour décider sur les choses cachée qu'Il est difficile de connaitre.directement, on se base sur leurs manifestations apparentes. Art. 69.— On peut contracter aussi bien par core respondance que de vive voix Art. 70. Les signes non équivoques des muets oot -la même valeur que les déclarations faites a) moyen du langage. Art. 71— La déclara(ion s fd• e par I entremise Œ•un interprète est admissible en toute ma tière. Art. 72 La supposition dont l•erreur est é idente de nul effet. (Conf. Code N. Art. 73.— La preuve d'une chose este sans valeur devant une circons ance qui établit une fo te pré omplion du contraire. ( Conf. C. N. 1350-1332 Ainsi lorsque quelqu'un, dans le cours de la ma.ladie dont 11 meurt, se reconnait débiteur d'une certaine somme envers l'un de ses héritiers, son ave ne forme preuve de la dette qu'autant que les autre héritiers l'aur ront ratifié. Cac en ce cas, le fait que le déclarant se trouvai sur le point de mourir établit la p ésomption légale que cet aveu a eu pour but.d'avanlager l'un dB ses héritiers au préjudice des autres. Mais si. celui qui avoue est en bonne santé, la possibilité du contraite n'étant qu'un s•mple doute, ne met pas obstacle à la validité de l'aveu. — 32 — Art. 74. — Le simple doute est sans valeur Art. 75.— La cer itude qu'on acquiert sur une Choo au moyen d'indices certains, équivaut à celle qu' résuite de la présence de la chose elle-même. (Conf. C. N. 1350 NO 2.) Art. 76.— La preuve est à la charge du demandeur et le serment à la charge ce ui qui nie un fait allégué par son adversaire. (Conf. C.NA315et 1357 et s.) Art . 77.-— La preuve sert à établi un état contraire à ce qui est presumé, e le serment à confirmer la présomption. ( ë) Art. 78.— La preuve •udiciaire peut avoir des effets à l'égard des tiers. mais l"tveu ne peut en avoir que contre son auteur. Art. 79.— L'aveu fa•t pleine foi con!re celui qui l'a fait. (Conf. C. N. 1356 1. 2.) Art. 80.— La contradiction anéantit a preuve ; néanmoins elle ne vicie pa le jugement rendu con. tre la pat•lie à l'égard de laqt elle elle se produi Ainsi, lorsque les témoins d'un procè , en contradiction avec eux-mêmes, reviennent sur leur premiè e déclaration, leur témoignace ne conserve p IS aucune valeur. Mais si le • ure, se basant sur leur premier témoignage, avait déjà rendu son ji gement, celui-cu n'est pas annulé par suite de la contradiction sauf recours err dommages et intérêts de la partie condamnée cont e les témoins. 22:11 ... „lll — 33 — Art. 81 . -—11 peut arriver que l'accessoire soit admis sans que le principal le soit. Par exemple, si quelqu'un dit : « Telle personne doit telle autre telle somme, et j'en ai cautionne e paiement », quoique le débiteur principal nie la dette, la caution qui a fait l'aveu peut, sur la demande du créancier. être condamnée à payer la somme. (Conf. C N. 2012.) Art. 82.— L'accomplissement de la condition retrd exigible la chose qui en dépend. (Conf. C. N. '1 181.) Art. 83.— On doit observer la condition stipulée dans la mesure du pos ib e. (Conf C.N. 1172, 173.) Art. 8L— Les promesses n'ont d'effet que si elles sont faites sous une condition. Par exemple, si l'on dit à quelqu'un: (Vendez cette chose à un tel ; s'il ne vous en paie pas le prix je vous le paierai moi-même» et que, la ven e faite. I'acheteur ne paie pas,on est tenu de payer le prix stipulé. Art. 83.—La jou ssance d'une chose est la juste compensation des risques qu'e le entraine. En d'autres termes,celui qui supporte le dommage en cas de perle d'une choses doit, parcompensation , en retirer le profit. Ainsi, lorsq l'un animal vendu est restitué à son vendeur pour cause de vice redhibi{oil'e, l'acheteur n'est pas tenu de payer un prix ail vendeur pour l'usage qu'il a fait de l'anirnc l, car si celui-ci avait péri avant la re titution, c'est l'acheteur qui en aurait supporté la perte. Art 86.— Le prix du louage ne peut se ct muler avec les dommages-intérêts. 3. - 34 — Art. 87.--- Le dommage correspond au profit. C'està dire, celui qui jouit dune chose doit aussi en sup porter les charges. Art. 88. — La peine est p oportionée au profit qu'on relire, et récip oquemen . Art. 89.— La responsabilité d'un acte incombe à son auteur. Elle n'atteint pas celui qui a ordonné l'acte, à moins qu'il n'ait usé de contrainte envers l'agen t. Art. 90.— Lorsqu'il existe en même temps un agent direct, c'est-à-dire celui qui a commis personnelle-. ment un acte, et une personne qui en a été la cause indirecte, le premier seul est responsable. Par exemple, si quelqu'un fait tomber l'animal d'autrui dans un puits creusé sur la voie publique par un tiers, celui qui a jeté l'animal est seul respol sable ; il n'y a aucune responsabilité pour celui qui a creusé le pui{s. Art. 91 . — Nul n'est tenu du préjud•ce qu'il a causé à autrui dans l'exercice de son droit'. Ainsi, celui qui a fait creuser un puitsdans son propre champ, n'est pas tenu de dommages-inwrèts si l'animal d'autrui tombe dans le puits et y périt. Art. 92 Chacun est responsable du dommage qu'il a directement causé à autrui, même involontaire. ment. (Con . C. N. 1382, 1383.) Art. 93.— Celui qui a été la cause indirecte d'un dommage n'est tenu de le réparer que s 'I a agi avec intention. absolus, moins qu'il n'y ait une restriction expresse ou tacite. Art. 4 On n'a pas égard à 'la qualifica tion donnée à une chose présente. On y a au contraire égard si 18 chose est ab 'ente. Par .exemple, .s'agissan de la vente d'un cheval gris. présent au marché, si le vendeur dit : « Je vends ce cheva • brun pour tant de mille piast1"S » l'offre est valable malgré la fausse qual•ficallon do àla chose par le vendeur. Mais si celui-ci qualifie de gris cheval brun qui n'est pas présont au moment de la vente, la fausse qualification qu'il donne au chee,val a pour effe de, rendre la vente null - 35 - Art. 94. — Lorsque les animaux, ag•ssant de leur propre instinct, causent un dommage ou commetten t unde ces actes qui constituent des crimes sont commis par les hommes, il n'y a pas lieu à réparatton. (4) Art. 95.— Il n'est pas permis de faire acte de propriétaire sur la chosc d'autrui. Art. 96.— Nul ne peut jouir de la chose d'autrui sons a permission du propriétaire. Art. 97.—11 n'est pas permis de s'emparer du bien d'autrui sans motif légal . Art. 98.— Tout changement dans le titre en vertu duquel on a la propriété d'une chose équivaut au changement de la chose elle-même. Art. 99,— Celui qui hâte l'accomplissement d'une chose avant son temps, est puni par la privation de la chose. (Conf. C. N. 727 No 1.) Art 100.— Nul n'est recevable à détruire ce qu'il a lui-même accompli. (Confp C. N. 1356 in fine.) C) La loi des XII Tables, l'Edit des Ediles, en droit Ro— main, et l'art. 1385 du Code Nep. édictent le contraire. (N. du Tr.)